Ways to Annoy Foyet
by SparkleK
Summary: How do you annoy Foyet?


Ways to annoy George Foyet AKA the Boston Reaper

Disclaimer - do not own criminal minds, do not sue!

Borrowed this from xoxoxmjxoxoX at criminal minds fan wiki with her permission .

Ways to annoy George Foyet AKA the Boston Reaper

Call him "Ponyboy."

Challenge him to a game of Deal or No Deal.

Hang up on him when he calls you.

Don't even blink when he shoots at you.

Replace his real knife with a rubber one. (Not only will this be extremely funny, it also prevents him from doing any further damage to everyone's favourite Unit Chief!)

Steal his mask and color all over it with Sharpies. Make sure to include lots of flowers, hearts and rainbows, as I hear he really likes that sort of thing.

Rickroll him. Repeatedly.

Crazy glue a pink afro wig to his head. Backwards.

Steal his iPod and change it so that every song is "Don't Fear the Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult. Then tell him you want more cowbell.

Lock him in a room with an irate Haley Brooks. (Not only will this annoy him, it will also teach him not to mess with her ex-husband.)

Tell him the Red Sox suck. Anyone from Boston hates to hear that.

Force him to listen to songs by Miley Cyrus for hours on end. A fate worse than death.

Give him makeovers while he sleeps.

Force him to watch "High School Musical 3: Senior Year" on repeat all day long.

Give Hotch a Foyet-shaped voodoo doll.

Every time he says something, reply with "yo mama."

Give him an 'I Hate Twilight" T-Shirt and shove him into a group of angry 12-year-olds.

Poke him. Repeatedly.

If you're in a crowded room, go up behind him and tap him on the shoulder. Then turn around really fast. Wait ten seconds, then repeat.

Steal his gun and hide it.

Call him Georgie. He hates that.

Tell him you think Frank was more evil than him.

Set him up on a blind date with Erin Strauss.

Set up an e-mail account for him. Spam him mercilessly.

Ring his doorbell, then run like hell.

Hold your finger an inch away from his person and repeatedly and obnoxiously say "I'm not touching you!" When he tells you to stop, poke him really hard.

Put a "Kick Me" sign on his back, allow the team to follow him around all day. Watch the fun.

Hug him.

Reminisce about the time Hotch hung up on him. Every five minutes.

Laugh obnoxiously at everything he says... even if it's not funny. Which it probably wouldn't be anyways, but that's the beauty of it.

Tell him he has pretty eyes.

Get some friends, then stand in a cluster near him. Loudly whisper his name, then, when he turns, point at him and giggle. If he asks you what you're doing, just say "nothing," then look at your friends and giggle some more. Add in an "I told you so" if desired.

"Accidentally" trip him as he walks by.

Ask him if he was one of the Backstreet Boys

Tickle him. A lot.

poke him hard and say "MEEP" REPEATEDLY

"Accidentally" erase the songs from his iPod and record Lady Gaga songs

Call upon The ghosts of the people he killed and locked him in a Room without windows for 3 days

In the night,While he´s sleeping put Disney Channel on your tav

Give him a new iPod that says "Even George Bush hates you you psychopathic jackwagon!" with no way to delete or add ANYTHING.

Send him to a pysch evaluation, for 5 days

Make him a passport for gublerland

send him a beautiful red rose and tell him he'll never find love

Give him a dirty look and when he asks you to stop, say, what are you gonna go about it.?

While he is sleeping draw a mustache on him. In pernament ink.

For extra comedic value, draw comedy glasses on as well.

Swap his gun for a water gun.

Send him a photo of himself, and write on the bottom "A face only a mother could love xox"

Make him play Mario Kart but tell him he can only choose Princess Peach as his character.

Whenever you see him sing "Georgie Porgie pudding and pie, kissed the the girls and made them cry, When the boys came out to play, Georgie Porgie ran away..."

make him listen to you talk about how AMAZING Hotch is

sing to him in a reaaaaally high pitched voice

send him on vacation. to disneyland.

text/call him at 2am, when he's trying to sleep and tell him all about the nightmare you just had

take him to see justin Bieber: never say never!

make him go shopping with you, and tell him that if he doesn't hold your bags, you'll ignore him

forcefully show him the collection you made of guess who people that resemble criminal minds characters

invite him to lunch and once he arrives tell him the only thing he'll be eating is smiley fries

make the smiley fries 'have a tea party' before you eat them, and tell him he looks like the smiley fry you're about to eat (every single time you pick one up)

show him your collections of seventeen magazines and make him read every article to you whilst you paint your nails

Tell him that New York would love to have him since he's from Boston

Swap his gun for a bubble gun look-alike

Take him to a Red Sox-Yankees game in NY

Get his iPod and replace all of his songs and replace them with Justin Bieber songs.

Lock him in a room with only a TV that plays ONLY Justin Bieber: Never say Never

Lock him in a room with a radio continuously playing Justin Bieber songs.

paint his nails, curl his hair, make him put on a dress, high heels, lipstick, eye shadow, blush, girly glasses and a nice sun hat and take him to the most crowded place you can think of.

lock him in a room with Hotch and the rest of the team and let the team so whatever they want to him.

Crazy glue a clown nose to his face and paint one of those big clown smiles with permanent ink

Take him to a Justin Bieber concert one day then a Miley Cyrus concert another day and rotate.

Get him Season Tickets to any NY sporting event, especially the Yankees or Mets.

send him pink flowers every day and put them on his door steps too.

Dress him up as Barney or Elmo and lock him in a room with a bunch of screaming little kids.

Tell him you think a bunny is eviler than him

replace all the songs on his iPod with Cody Simpson

Fill his closet up with dresses

Block all the channels on his T.V. except for the channel that only plays Christmas music.

Go on a boating trip then push him off and ride out of there!

Put a sticker on his car that says something like "I'm a princess!"

Burn his house down :)

when he tells you his evil plans, sit there for a minute, stare at him, then laugh hysterically

tell him he smells bad then spritz him w/ perfume, miss and get his eye instead:)

talk in a very fake accent every time you have something important to say

speak a language he doesn't know, and then get frustrated and yell at him (in that same language)

make him watch just for laughs, and laugh at every single thing. even commercials

sit behind him on the plane and play patty cake on his chair, singing the words veery loud

Catch him and make sure no one ever hears about him again

Switch his mask with one of a rabbit

Ask him does he go to specsavers seeing as he had two pairs of glasses in omnivore

Tell him he looks like a librarian. And librarians are boring

Tell him he inspired you to go into a career in the FBI

Ask him for an autograph and use it as a paper airplane

Play "find the mask" with his mask...

Tell him he looks like Hotch.

Tell him you knew it was him since you found out he was the only "victim" of the Boston Reaper that lived

Make sure he never gets a copy of any articles about him, video recordings of him, etc

Ask him to play "tig"

Tell him you preferred all the other Unsub's so much better

While he sleeps, paint over all of his black masks with glow in the dark nail polish and laugh when he lights up like a Christmas tree.

Load his gun with a round of rubber bullets that explode glitter and watch him try to figure out why it isn't working.

Tell him that all the black he wears makes him look fat. Vey fat.

Tell him he got it all wrong and that it's Derek Morgan he's really after.

Quote Henry Ford and say, "you can have whatever clothes you want...as long as it's black."

Ask him if he likes Twilight since he likes blood so much.

Tell him about the inherent irony of his fame-seeking ways since by the time he'll achieve the most fame, he won't be able to experience it (because if he wasn't dead as on the show he'd be in jail and you're cut off from the outside world in jail).

Additions From the readers:

"Foyet be forced into listening to Spencer spouting off statistics and facts about anything and everything while Hotch is standing there adding in his two cents worth." - mggeblergal


End file.
